The present invention relates to an electron beam writing system, and more particularly to an electron beam writing system in a shaped electron beam projection method.
In the previously known variable shaping type of an electron beam writing device, the shape of the square to be written was changed for each shot as disclosed in JP-A-62-21216. The shape and size of the projected square image were adjusted by changing the amount of beam shaping deflection as described in F. Murai et al. "Digest of Papers 3rd Microprocess Conference (1990)" pp. 172-173.
On the other hand, in recent years, the possibility of providing an electron beam writing system in a cell projection method which projects electron beams using an aperture of not only a square but also of other specific shapes has been studied. More specifically, in JP-A-59-169131, a method is disclosed of repeatedly providing the electron beam writing system with a function of cell projection in such a manner that the electron beam is selectively projected through an aperture for cell projection formed adjacently to the conventional beam shaping square aperture by means of a deflector.